A New Hoodie
by IcyFlamesandButts
Summary: GENDERBENT ONESHOT/ Pitch see's Jack flying around in old fashioned clothes, So she decided to help. I suck at summary's so it might be better to just read it, Rated T because I don't know.


**This story was on my dA at first so yep.**

Stunning.

That's all the Pitch Black thought as she watched the, Seemingly young woman, Fly in difficult turns in the moonlight. "Is that Jack Frost?"She asked raising a eyebrow. "Who said my name?!"The girl called out as she suddenly stopped. She glided down towards Pitch. Pitch sunk into the shadows, Not wanting to be seen. As the girl came closer the more Pitch could see. She was wearing a white shirt, Typically worn by rebellious woman in the dark ages, How she loved those times. She was also wearing a brown cape, The tips where covered in frost. She was wearing a long brown shirt, With a diamond pattern on the bottom. Her face was the part Pitch liked the most. Pale skin that looked as soft as a babies, Her nose was nearly perfect, it went off to the side just a bit -barely noticeable- and Pitch liked it. Her lips where a light shade of pink, With a purple tint. Her eye's, Blue like the sky, But more vivid. She had shoulder length white hair, With silver roots. "Again, Who said my name?"She asked, Pitch thought her voice was silk. "I did."She said rising from the shadows.

The girl gasped and stepped back. "How did you do that?!"She shouted. Pitch chuckled. "Magic."She grinned. "From her?"She asked pointing to the moon. "No... No."Pitch said firmly. "I have my ways, As she has hers.". Jack laughed. "Well, Who are you?"Jack asked. "I'm Pitch Black."Pitch said straightening her coat. "I think I heard of you... Uh.. The boogeyman!"Jack said with a big smile, Pointing at Pitch. "I am not a man!"Pitch shouted. "If you aren't, Then what are you?"Jack asked leaning against a staff, That looked similar to a Shepard hook. Pitch was angry, But she was well at hiding her real emotions. She chuckled lightly. "I'm the Nightmare Queen."She said, Slightly lifting her chin. "Well you look like a guy with those clothes."Jack said. The Nightmare Queens eye twitched. She let out a heavy sigh. "You see my friend, I do not look like a man. I may have this short black hair, But that is it."Pitch said in a calming tone. "Well, The pants and the cloak.."Jack said as she looked around. Pitch scoffed. "I happen to like these clothes, What's your excess?"Pitch asked, Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Uh, I... I don't remember.."Jack said looking down. "How not? It looks like you changed them... Last week!"Pitch shouted in surprise. "I don't know! Mother Moon or whatever her name is told me nothing about anything! Just my name! I have no memories of anything!"Jack shouted looking up. Pitch laughed. "That's how she plays! Now, Come with me. Those clothes look horrible with that hair color."Pitch ordered Jack. Jack hesitated before following the Nightmare Queen into a cave behind her.

Everything was suddenly dark as Jack took her first step in. "H-hey! What's the big idea?!"Jack shouted looking around. "Oh calm down, It's just a little dark."Pitch said. "A little? I can't see my hands!"Jack shouted. Jack screamed as she felt another hand against hers, Only to realize that it was Pitch. "Come on, Ill lead the way."Pitch said, Lightly pulling on Jacks hand. Jack, once again, Hesitated before following. Pitch lead her down a narrow staircase, She could already see a dim light in the distance. "Is that it?"Jack asked pointing towards the dim light. "Yeah.."Pitch nodded. She lead Jack towards to light, Until it was bright enough that Jack could walk herself. "Wait wait wait wait! Am I dead?"Jack asked as she suddenly stopped. "No, That's the only lighted area of this cave, It's where I do my sewing."Pitch said, Slightly glaring. Jack snickered. "What's so funny?"Pitch asked. "Sewing... Ha ha!"Jack laughed. "Would you like to look more presentable or like a old women from the Dark Ages?!"Pitch asked loudly with a glare. Jack stopped laughing and nodded. The two continued to walk. They entered a large room, It wasn't really a room, But it had the appearance of one. In the center was a long table, With different clothes and sizes of needles, All sorts of things. The walls where covered in different spirals of blacks and dark purples. There was a cage hanging in one corner, It was made of pure gold. Jack was wide eyed. "This place is cool!"She said with a smile. "You really think? Im not even finished it.."Pitch said. "Come now.".

Jack followed Pitch to the table. "Take off your shirts."Pitch ordered as she grabbed different colored paper. "No!"Jack shouted backing away. "How am I going to get your new shirt right if I don't have your sizes?"Pitch asked. Jack shrugged. "Okay.."She said slowly. "Do you have a bra?"Pitch asked as she looked through the colors. "A bra?"Jack asked. "Oh yes, You may not know what they are, They where only almost perfected 34 years ago. It is only 1941."Pitch said. "You will need one if you fly around everywhere, You don't want your breasts to jiggle and bounce around other people like us do you?". Jack again shrugged. Pitch began putting different colors up to Jacks face. First a dark pink, Then black, Then a lime green, Them orange. Nothing seemed to work. "I can't seem to find anything that- Hello..."Pitch cut herself off as she saw a blue on the ground. She pressed it against Jack's cheek like she did with the others. "Perfect."She said. Jack blushed a little bit. "I like it."Jack said. "Good, Now look through these, And pick one you like."Pitch said handing Jack a magazine, Dusty with different clothes on these. "I see ladies where these all the time."Jack said flipping through the pages. She didn't like any of them a whole lot. She almost gave up when she saw a hoodie. It seemed nice, A big hood to cover just a bit of her forehead, Nice long sleeves and it was tight around the waist, She liked it. "This one."She said pointing at it. Pitch nodded as she took the magazine from Jacks hand.

"Now, Your shirts."Pitch said, She was going through fabrics, To find the right color. "This fabric seems perfect."Pitch smiled as she pulled out a soft thick one. It was the dark blue color of the paper, And would be perfect for the hoodie. She handed Jack a long piece of beige fabric. "Wrap it around your breasts, I don't want to see anything."Pitch said staring at the cage she crafted. Jack struggled to wrap it around tight enough, It fell and sagged. "I think its good enough."Jack said as she tied it up in the slowly turned her head back. She shrugged before grabbing some measuring tape. She wrapped it around Jack's waist, And going to every other part of her top part, Avoiding the breasts until last. She gently wrapped it around Jack's medium small breasts. "They are kind of small."Pitch chuckled. "Hey! I like the size, They don't get in the way."Jack said blushing. "Good enough, If you want to later, If you even grow, You can come back and I can make a new one, But for now, Show yourself around my.. Lair.."Pitch was really sure how to explain where she lived to the confused girl. Jack nodded slowly before standing and leaving. Pitch began working on the sweater, cutting up the fabrics to Jacks sizes around some stones she shaped like a women's body.

Jack walked around the lair. Seeing different kinds of things, Some she never saw before. She saw a pot filled with a green liqiud. "She's a witch now.."Jack joked around. She walked towards the pot. Curiosity took the best of her as she dipped the tip of her index finger in the pot, The liquid was thick, like a soup, It smelled almost like chicken and celery. Jack put it to her mouth, Only tasting a little bit. She spit out quickly, As she felt like throwing up. "What is this?!"She shouted. She quickly put her hands over her mouth. She didn't want Pitch to know she just ate some of her... Stuff. Jack shook off the feeling and explored more. A hour went by and neither of them noticed until Pitch appeared behind Jack. "Its ready."She whispered. Jack trembled. "That was scary!"Jack chuckled nervously turning around. "Fear is my favorite."Pitch smiled. They both walked back to the room in silence.

At first Jack thought the hoodie would be to tight or to big, But when she tried it on, it was perfect. "Now the bra."Pitch said. "I-im fine with the thing Im wearing right now thank you."Jack smiled. Pitch smiled then nodded. "Im not this nice to people like you, But you seem new enough."Pitch said with a grin. "People like me?"Jack asked. "The ones chosen by Mother Moon."Pitch said. "Now, Please leave. Im very tired."Pitch asked in a less nice tone. Jack quickly nodded before running for the door. "Straight out!"Pitch shouted. Jack was gone in a matter of second, She was flying as fast as she could.

Pitch sighed as she began to clean up her table. "I don't think i'll be doing this anymore.."She said as she snapped her fingers, The table turned to dust, Along with the fabrics. Just not the leftover blue ones. "Magic, My old friend."Pitch said looking through the small hole above her table, Towards the moon. Her source of light in her dark cave. "Don't look at me that way, I did something for your little creation. You should be thanking me."Pitch chuckled. "Now, Me and her will meet again, When I rise against your little Guardians.. Till then."Pitch said before darkness took over the room she was in and the hole was sealed.

Jack flew around, Enjoying the new hoodie she had. "This is so cool!"She shouted flying in the moonlight. "I could, I guess. I could say its stunning really."Jack joked. "Stunning."She thought she heard Pitch say, But it was only her imagination.


End file.
